


Kairos

by damagectrl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Is this a kissing book?, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: For Adrien, there was no question about it: he was going to be at Alya and Nino’s wedding in Greece, even if it meant convincing an entire photoshoot to relocate to Santorini just so he wouldn’t miss his best friend’s wedding and reconnect with the woman who still had his heart.  When he witnesses a pickpocket hit one of the photographer’s assistants, it’s Chat Noir to the rescue.For Marinette, it’s the opportune moment she’s been waiting for.  With fashion school finished and a steady career, she finally has the time and energy to focus on a real relationship, and ex-boyfriend Adrien was going to be at her best friend’s wedding.  However, when she finds out work constraints keep him away until the day of, disappointment takes over.In an attempt to distract herself the night before the wedding, she spends it stargazing on her balcony, only to have an unexpected friend drop in after chasing down a pickpocket.An opportune moment arrives and by some twist of fate, they both decide to take it.





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this “thanks for reading my fic” and “sorry there won’t be an update for a while” one-shot. This one-shot is unconnected to the other fic. It ended up being quite long and with an explicit rating (although, I think it can pass as mature? It's pretty tame). I trust readers to practice caution with what they read. Thank you once more for your time.

* * *

He should’ve been with Nino and the others, making sure that the groom was getting some rest for his big day instead of succumbing to Kim led peer-pressure to drink another round ‘as a single man’.  He should’ve been in his room, making sure his suit was ironed and his shoes shiny.

He should’ve been anywhere, but on top of a blue roof at night, stalking a minor pickpocket.  

Yet, there he was.

Chat Noir, Parisian hero, was far outside his territory.  He didn’t plan on transforming while he was in Greece and under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have.

However, his photography team’s young assistant had her wallet stolen and Adrien alone was witness to it.  The girl was new and wasn’t making much to begin with. It seemed unfair that of all the people on site for the shoot, it would be her wallet that was swiped as they wrapped up.

She was lucky it happened when he was already leaving and had the chance to transform.  It was unlucky that it was now dark out and he was missing hanging out with Nino and the guys.  Still, he couldn’t ignore it in good conscience.

He followed the pickpocket through near half of Santorini, trying his best to stay as unseen as he could.  It was impossible when the buildings were whitewashed or pastels and bright while he was in black.

Somehow, no one noticed him.  

He crouched down and watched the young man slip into an alley.  The bright teal wallet was pulled from beneath his shirt. It was now or never.  

Chat Noir jumped into the alley and did his best to greet the pickpocket in Greek.  The thief looked more stunned to see some guy in a leather catsuit appear next to him than anything else and in that brief moment of confusion, Chat plucked the wallet from his hand, winked, and jumped back on to the roof top.

He could hear the pickpocket in the alley below, confused and muttering something about a cat.  Chat held back a chuckle and unzipped the wallet. All the cards seemed in place, it was still packed with bills - the first thing a pickpocket would’ve swiped.  Satisfied nothing appeared stolen, Chat Noir headed back to the hotel where the photography crew was staying.

It was easy to find her room.  He could hear her on the phone from the outside, talking in somewhat still panicked French to her bank about her stolen wallet.  Chat grimaced; she could’ve been a bit quieter about it. He was just above her window and he could hear her details clearly.  

He hung over the edge and looped the wrist strap around the latch of the window pane before rapping against the glass just loud enough to get her attention.  Without waiting to be seen, he pulled himself up.

“My wallet!”  Chat smiled, satisfied, as he heard her rush over to the window and unhook it.  She would find that everything was there: credit cards, Euros, and an identification card.  “‘Ello? No, don’t cancel the card. I found it....”

 _Another job well done_ , he told himself.

Chat stood up and stretched.  His hotel room was down the street.  Normally, he’d stay near the crew, but this time he wanted to stay near Nino and the others.  As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, careful not to overestimate and crash into the stout buildings, he wondered if he could still make it and grabs from drinks with the guys.  

He already missed the bachelor’s party back in Paris because he was in Milan, though he paid for whatever he could remotely.  They wanted to go to a club? He made a phone call. They wanted drinks? Gave the bar his credit card. Alya concerned that they’d get too drunk?  Hire some cars and booked a five star suite at Le Grand so they could nurse their drunkenness in safety.

Nothing was too good for his best friend.

Nino understood.  He always had and Adrien never wanted to take that for granted.  So, when his manager scheduled him to do a shoot for his father’s spring/summer line in the Riviera on the same week as Nino and Alya’s wedding, he threatened to quit.  

Already, his job took him away from his friends, encroached on his studies at the Université de Paris, and worst of all, denied him proper time with the first - and if he was being honest, the _only_ woman he’d ever really been in love with, Marinette.  There were others, of course. People he admired.  People he had a crush on. People he even loved on certain levels.

But Marinette was the one he always found himself returning to in his mind and heart.  Even now.  

Sweet, kind, and supportive Marinette was upset when he said he wanted to quit modeling after months of late and canceled dates when they were younger.  She knew the only reason he modeled was for the sake of his father and it would’ve killed her to see that relationship strained any further.  She tried to make it sound as ending their romantic relationship was the most practical solution, as both their lives were busy just a year after they graduated _lycée_.

He was trying to balance modeling and university.  She was in a competitive and fast paced program at an Italian fashion design school in Paris, with hopes to spend a year at the main campus in Italy.  There was simply no time, and for two people who were so used to seeing each other nearly everyday, the strain was devastating.

The separation was agreed upon and suddenly, it was as if the other didn’t exist.  Sure, they had the same friends and often talked about each other to said friends, but they didn’t hang out.  They didn’t call each other. At best, it was holiday messages and birthday texts.

He didn’t even have time to visit her as Chat Noir, as he so often did back when they were in school.  She didn’t know it was him, but he enjoyed hearing about her day and what she thought of his alter ego’s latest campaign.  He hardly saw his own partner, Ladybug. He knew she was busy with school and work, though they made a point to keep in contact once a month just to keep track of each other in case they were needed.  

Chat Noir frowned.  He forgot to tell Ladybug that he was out of the country for a few days longer than usual and to keep an eye out for him.  She’d have his head if she found out. They had a system in place for such times.

He let out a heavy sigh and tried to push thoughts of dealing with an irate heroine aside and focus back on the wedding.

Perhaps one of the reasons he was so adamant on being at the wedding wasn’t just because Nino and Alya were two of his closest friends, but because Marinette would be there.  He’d entertained the thought of reconnecting with her at the wedding since Nino told him that he was going to propose to Alya.

To ensure that this chance to support two people he loved, and perhaps return to another, wouldn't pass him up, he threatened to quit.  Though drastic, was enough to try to change the schedule; something he thought was near impossible to do.  When that couldn’t work, he suggested moving it to Santorini.

“I just need one day and night,” he told his manager.  “I need to be at this wedding. This is _important_.”

They moved the shoot and he was more than happy to meet their expectations of him otherwise.  Starting his mornings at four AM was nothing if it meant witnessing his best friend’s wedding and seeing people he missed again.  He only saw Nino once since they arrived; a quick lunch, and that wasn’t enough. He didn’t even see Alya yet, though Nino assured him it was for the best.

She and Marinette were running around making sure everything from decorations to food to music were taken care of.  

“She wouldn’t let me DJ my own party.  Can you believe it?” Nino said. Adrien laughed.

“Yeah, I can.  How can she dance with her husband if her husband is DJing?”

It was a fun hour and a half, but he had to run.  

Chat Noir reached his hotel.  He loved how it fit in so perfectly with the rest of the town - inside and out.  The furniture was white with just a few touches of deep blue on the blankets and pillows.  The rooms felt like smooth, hollowed out caves, and had balconies overlooking a sea so blue, he could drown just looking at it.  

The question now was where were the guys? Nino’s room?

He hopped over the rooftop, craning his neck to listen for any sounds of merriment and possibly yelling.  He frowned. What if they went out to get a drink? Shoot, he’d miss them.

Chat Noir took a moment to debate on combing the town to find them or retiring to his room after a long day.  

He heard a small click of a door below him and looked over the edge, curious.  He saw a petite woman walk out in the white bathrobe the hotel provided. Her dark hair was down, reaching her mid back, and looked wet from a shower.  

She walked to the balcony furniture and took a seat on the chair.  

Chat took in a sharp breath.  

Five years matured her features, but only in the slightest.  He’d recognize that heart-shaped face, those deep eyes, and the soft swells of pink lips anywhere.  

“Alya, I’m sure they’ll be fine.  Get some rest,” Marinette said into a mobile phone as she smiled fondly at the person on the other end.  He felt his chest swell; God, she looked as beautiful as he remembered. “You have to wake up a dawn tomorrow.  Uh-huh....” She giggled and he bit his lip. He didn’t know he’d miss hearing it so much. “Goodnight.”

He watched her press her screen to hang up and the place it on the table beside her.  She propped her legs on the other chair and stretched her arms up, taking a deep breath before settling into her seat.  

Marinette looked up, towards the sky and Chat Noir ducked back against the roof, pressing himself back against a blue dome, hoping she didn’t see him.  His heart was racing at the thought of being caught. She wouldn’t expect Chat Noir to be there, much less on top of her room.

Despite himself, he craned his neck and peered over the edge.  Marinette seemed lost in thought gazing into the night sky. He noticed the corners of her lips were pulled down and the way her slender arms wrapped around herself even on that warm night.  He lifted his hand to his chest to try to quell the aching her melancholy appearance caused him.

He hated seeing her sad.  That hadn’t changed in five years and he couldn’t see it changing in another fifty.  Marinette deserved the world, even if he, as Adrien, couldn’t give it to her.

He pursed his lips, mulling over his choices.  He could go back, find his room and sleep or find his friends and drink first.  He’d see Marinette tomorrow and they could kiss each other on the cheeks, smile forced smiles, and try to avoid mentioning anything about their relationship for fear of making things even more awkward.

Or he could take the card fate handed him.  Perhaps Chat Noir would face a warmer reception from Marinette than Adrien Agreste would.  Before Adrien knew the Marinette everyone else did, Chat knew her first.

He slid his legs over the edge of the roof jumped, landing on the white washed balcony wall across from her with ease.

She sat up straight, her body tensing as she saw a blur land near her.  Her arms dropped to her sides as her eyes grew wide and her lips parted in shock.

He crouched down and gave her a little salute as his lips moved to a familiar, teasing smirk.  

“ _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle_.”  He could feel his heart begin to quicken .  His cheeks warmed under the mask at the sight of a familiar glint of pleasure in her eyes.  “Long time no see, Princess.”

“Chat Noir?” She stood up and smiled, raising her arms to greet him with an embrace and bring him closer for a cheek kisses.  “What are you doing here?”

He slid down from the balcony and wrapped his arms around her, mirroring her kisses on each cheek with ones of his own.  As she pulled away, she looked up at him, surprise still on her face, but laced with joy.

“I have some work to do and was tracking a pickpocket,” he said.  “They took from an acquaintance and I can’t have that, can I?”

She tossed her head back with a laugh, her dark hair sweeping over her shoulder.   He smiled; how he loved her laugh.  “No, I suppose you, can’t. I haven’t seen you in so long,” she said, moving back to her little balcony table.  “Do you have time?” She motioned for the seat across from her.

“For my favorite princess?  I have all the time in the world.”  He gave her a little bow and she laughed at his silliness.  He took the other seat and stretched out.

“If you’re here, who’s watching Paris?” Marinette asked as she sat beside him.  

“I...uh...usually tell Ladybug,” he said, trying not to grimace.

She raised a brow.  “So Ladybug knows you’re out of Paris?”

“Don’t worry about our home, princess,” he said, confident as he draped one arm around the back of his chair.  “It’s safe. So what about you? What brings you to this island paradise?”

“My friends, Alya and Nino, are getting married.” He leaned forward, enjoying the sound of her voice as she told him news he already knew of.  She went through how chaotic the last few days were getting all the final touches done and how Alya was annoyed the guys were treating the trip as a holiday instead of helping them.  “But between her sisters, mothers, and us, everything is ready.”

“It still sounds like a lot of work,” he said, impressed.  “I take it you’re resting up for the big day?”

“I just thought I’d unwind a bit.  The weather is nice and the sky is clear.”  She motioned past the balcony and looked out towards the horizon.  “I kind of wish I had looked into more constellations on the flight over.”

“Constellations?  Why?”

She turned to him with a thoughtful smile.  “Think about it. We’re in Greece, where thousands of years ago, Ancients looked up at the very same sky we’re under now and made out gods and heroes and animals amongst the stars.”  She looked back at the sky and sighed. “How amazing is it that we’re here now, in the same place, doing the same thing?”

He watched the light from the behind the thin curtains to her room dance across the soft contours of her wistful face.  The stars seemed to be reflected in her eyes as long, wisps of hair blew in the evening breeze. She was sitting beside him and still, the dull ache of missing her filled him.  

His hand reached across, drawing his finger against her cheek to sweep stray hairs behind her ears.  He was careful not to scratch her as she jerked in surprise, but stayed still until he was done.

“It is very romantic, isn’t it?” His voice was low and quiet, lacking the teasing air he usually used.  

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she looked back at him.  Her tongue slipped between her lips and moistened them. “A perfect night.”  

There was a time when he wouldn’t hesitate to lean over and meet her lips with his.  She always tasted sweet.

Chat forced himself to look away, at anything other than her.  He pulled his arm away and leaned back, trying to think of something to break the sudden silence.  “Um...hey, if I remember correctly, you should be finished with design school about now, right?”  He gave her a winning smile. “I never did congratulate you.”

She blinked, perhaps surprised at his change of subject, but looked pleased that he remembered.  Chat Noir silently congratulated himself.

“I did finish and am working on building up an independent brand.  I do mainly custom orders, like children’s clothes for the Stone kids, but after the wedding, I’m hoping to get more interest in my dresses.  I designed and made Alya’s wedding dress.”

“Really?” She was so talented, it didn’t surprise him at all.  He couldn’t seem to get a proud smile off is face. “Now that I wish I could see.”  

“It’s with Alya right now, but I can show you the dress I made for me to wear tomorrow.”  Her chair scraped against the ground as she pushed it back and rose. “It’s not fancy or anything, but I thought a breezy summer dress reminiscent of _chiton_ would be fitting.”  He watched her scurry into her room and return with a long, peach colored dress of thin, billowy fabric that would clinch below the breast.  “What do you think?”

She held it against her, holding out the skirt with one hand as she looked at him, hopeful.  

Chat remained on his seat, imaging her with her hair up and the dress on.  His eyes crinkled up.  She was already leaving him breathless.

“You’re beautiful.”  She slowed her movements and met his eyes.  He sat up and tensed, letting out a nervous laugh as he held out his hands.  “I mean, it’s beautiful! It’ll look beautiful on you! Not that you aren’t.”  He pasted on his flirty smile in an attempt to save himself. “I mean, you’re always picture _purr-_ fect, princess.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she shook her head, trying to hide a fond smile.  “You flirty cat. You never change.” She brought her dress back into the room, then walked outside and returned to her seat.  

“So, who’s  your lucky date to your friend’s wedding?  They’ll have the most beautiful woman on their arm there, ah...not counting the bride, of course,” he said in a playful voice.  He was genuinely curious. He didn’t hear anything from Nino, but just because Nino said nothing didn’t mean Marinette didn’t have someone else.

The thought felt like a stab in the heart and he tried to keep a straight face.  What right did he have to feel jealousy? If anything, he should be happy if she found someone who could make her happy.

“No date, I’m afraid.” Marinette sighed.  “I don’t have much time to do so. First with school and then trying to build up a clientele.”

It took everything in him not to cheer out loud.  He leaned forward, elbow on knee and resting his chin on his hand.  “That’s too bad.”

“I made my choice,” she said, looking at him with a wry smile.  “Besides, I’ll have plenty of time. At least, I hope so. Work is starting to be more constant and I can schedule my time better.”  She looked away, wringing her fingers on her lap. “I was kind of hoping I’d run into someone here, actually.”

“Here?” His voice rose as he sat up again.  “Here in Greece?”

“At the wedding.  I was kind of hoping to see him,” she said.  “You remember? Adrien?”

Why did she carry such a sad look when she said his name?  He didn’t remember ever seeing her despondent when it came to him.  When did that change? Her eyes glistened over as she looked down at her hands.  Chat Noir’s chest began to rise and fall with low, strained breathes, expecting the worst.  

Did she hate him?  Did she resent him?  

“Why do you want to see him?” He held his breath.  Marinette looked up at met his eyes. For a moment, she opened her mouth, but no words came out; as if she were still coming up with an answer.  With each passing second, Chat willed her to say something.

“I know he’s busy,” she said, lowering her eyes once more.  “It was a hassle for him just to make it here for one day to attend the wedding.  His schedule is probably worse than it was when we broke up.”

Every word she said dug at him deeper and deeper.  He _was_ busy.  It _was_ a lot of work to make it to the wedding.  His schedule _was_ almost as bad as it was back then.  

“I just want to see him, I guess.” Marinette met his eyes and he felt his heart break all over as tears rimmed them.  “We don’t have to do anything or really talk. It would just be nice to see him again and ask how he’s doing. I still get worried sometimes, you know,” she said behind a pained smile.  “When fashion week comes or when they’re announcing the new season’s wears. Is he eating right? Is he getting enough sleep? I know he’s not a child, but it’s hard on him. Not that I’d be able to help much.  I barely eat right and get enough sleep myself.”

She let out a little chuckle and wiped at her eyes.  

“Marinette.”  She raised her head to look at him.  Chat Noir squinted as he leaned forward and cupped her face, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.  “Do you still love him?”

A pitiful smile reached her face as she gave him a single nod.  Her small hand rested against his, keeping his hand against her cheek.  “I don’t know what to do, Chat. I think I do.”

He shook his head slowly as he whispered into the night.  “I don’t deserve you.”

A brief look of confusion filled her face, unsure what she heard, as he leaned forward and kissed her.  

He acted before he could stop himself and as he realized the familiar sweet taste on his lips, he heard a small, choked cry of surprise come from her.  

At once, he ripped his hand from her cheek and tore himself away, knocking his chair behind him as he stood up.  He looked down at her flushed, tear-streaked face that was leaning towards him and lifted a hand to his offending mouth.

“Marinette...oh, God....”  He took a step back, horrified at what he’d done.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s all right.”  Her voice was soft and quiet, almost unheard in his rush of panic.  “I don’t mind.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you,” he said.  “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, Chat.”

“I....”  He bit his lip and looked down, upset and ashamed.  This wasn’t at all what he envisioned their grand, friendly reunion to become.  He made a mistake.

“It’s not like I’m saving myself for another person.”  He heard her voice and lifted his head. She was slumped back on her chair.  “No one is waiting for me back home. No one is waiting for me at the wedding,” she said with a tiny, bitter laugh.  She ran a hand through her hair. “And I would've kissed you back. It’s not like I dislike you.”

“No, no, don’t say it like that.”  He moved closer and knelt down in front of her.  He reached for her hands and held them in his as he gave her a beseeching look.  “Don’t make it sound like no one wants you. That no one loves you and you’ll make do with anyone.  You deserve more than that, Marinette.”

She pulled her hands away and sniffed.   “I’m not desperate, you know.”

“I know.  I didn’t mean that.”

“I’ve seen other men after we broke-up.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“I just....He’s hard to forget.”  She lowered her head once more. “I should just get over him, shouldn’t I?  Maybe then we can be friends again without it being awkward.”

“Is that what you really want?”

She met his eyes and held them, torn.  “I don’t know know what I want.”

His hands curled into the soft fabric of her robe.  “I know who _I_ want.” There was recognition in her eyes.  Her hands reached out and cupped his face. “Marinette....”

“Help me forget about him, Chat.” Her voice trembled as she leaned forward.  “Just for tonight, okay? Help me forget.”

 

* * *

 

The claws on his fingertips slid between the collar of her robe, slowly parting the sides to reveal her flushed skin beneath.  He watched the robe slip from her shoulders to her elbows. Wondrous green eyes swept over the full swells of her breast as his hands moved over them, weighting them in his palms as he pinched the dark, rosy nubs.  

They perked and he leaned upwards.  His warm, wet mouth sealed over one breast and she tilted her head back against the chair.  She felt him flick it with his tongue before trailing between her breasts.

His hands worked at her belt knot, untying it and just as expertly parting her robe to give him access.  A kiss on her stomach. On her belly button. His hands moved to her inner thighs to urge them apart. His eyes held hers as he placed another kiss on the pale, pink panties.  He opened his mouth and dragged his tongue over the thin cloth separating his lips her slit.

Without a word, his palms moved to her hips to hook his index fingers around the elastic of her panties and began to pull them off.  She arched upwards, allowing him to remove them and toss them into the room before he spread her legs further apart, lifting them up before grabbing the sides of her hips and jerking her forward, hard.

Marinette let out a sharp breath as she was pulled forward on the chair, part of her hanging off as he hung her legs on the chair arms.  She could feel the cool evening breeze against her wet, exposed pink skin.

The bottoms of his gloves were rough, for gripping, and she had almost forgotten until a finger traced the wet opening.  She wasn’t able to focus on the sensation long.

Chat Noir said nothing as he spread her lower lips open and lowered his head.  

Marinette bit her lip as his teeth found her small, sensitive clit and gave it a small bite before running his tongue against it.  She buckled, trying to get closer to him as he pressed against her, circling it with his tongue before using it to follow her labia down.    

She heard the quiet snaps of the fasteners on his gloves and saw the clawed items tossed to the side without a care.  Cool, smooth hands ran up the sides of her inner thighs. His palms pushed against her soft skin, holding her open for his hot, wet tongue and eager lips to play with.

One hand rested below her belly button as the other rubbed slowly against her opening.  His tongue grazed just beneath her hood and her hips jerked upwards. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry out as he chuckled against her before continuing his methodic lapping.  

He returned to her clit, replacing his mouth at her labia with his tracing fingertips.  Two fingers slid inside of her and began exploring the soft, wet interior; the sounds of his appendages plunging in and out of her seemed to fill the air, slow at first and building up speed.  

She arched her back, moving towards the edge of the seat to  get closer.  Sweat was collecting at her temples, her breathing was uneven. She could feel the heat collecting between her legs.  Her muscles began to tighten and her legs began to squeeze close.

How he knew to use his arms to hold her legs back and keep her in place as he brought her higher and higher was a mystery, but she didn’t question it.  Marinette was slouching back, almost laying on the balcony chair completely as his fingers quickened. The wet, sloshing sound became one continuous noise as her breathing grew shallow.

His hand pressed down against her and she let out a breathless cry.  

He pulled his head back, keeping his hands in place as she came all over his hand; fingers still inside of her, pushing up against her to prolong her climax.  Wave after wave of heat swept through her shuddering body and she could only lay there, panting for air as she spasmed against him.

Blue eyes opened and she looked past her legs.  Intense green eyes were still looking at her as pink lips curled in an almost proud smirk.  

Her body was languid on the chair as she panted, trying to catch her breath as the heat of climax left her body in small waves.  The muscles around her midsection still twitched as she tried to raise her flushed head and focus.

His fingers slipped out of her and he lifted his glistening hand.  He held apart his two fingers to show her a trail of her juices bridging one finger to the other.  Her eyes widened as he brought his hand to his lips and licked her off his fingers, first closing his eyes, as if relishing the taste, before meeting hers once more.

“That’s not a bad start to tonight, is it?” His voice was lower, still playful, but with an edge that both scared and aroused her.  “Shall we continue?”

She nodded, shaking.  “Yes....” The cool breeze did little to cool her.

Chat opened the second of the two balcony doors and the sheer white curtains swept around his black suit.  He turned back to her, a calm look on his face as he grasped the arm of the chair and leaned over her.

“Unzip me.”  It was a deep, raspy order and Marinette’s eyes went from his lips to the bell around his neck.  It was smaller than she remembered, but she reached out one trembling hand and wrapped her fingers around the cold metal.  There was a quiet jingle as she pulled it down; the sleek, black material of his suit splitting to reveal creamy skin over taunt, defined muscle.  

 _Lower_ , her mind told her as she watched more and more of him revealed.  The faint shadows of his chest, the subtle twitch of his stomach as the cold zipper moved over it.  His hand stopped hers as it got below his belly button and she looked up in silence, asking why he stopped her.  

The corners of his lips turned up in a predatory smirk as he swept an arm under her knees and the other beneath her shoulders before lifting her off the chair.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him as he carried her inside.

As she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of a warm body against her, she could smell a familiar deep, earthy scent around him.  

Marinette tensed and Chat stopped beside her pristine white bed.  

“Something wrong?”

She met his eyes and wanted to tell him that she knew his cologne. She knew it so well, she swore she could still smell it on her sheets at home.   _Noir Mystique, pour homme, Gabriel Agreste_.  Adrien’s cologne.

The scent of it triggered memories of long weekends in the country and nights pinned against the marble shower wall of his flat in Paris.  

She squeezed her thighs together, feeling herself growing wetter at the memories.  She looked away from the man now with her and shook her head.

“It’s nothing.” She forced the memories back and ignored the dull aching in her chest.  She craned her neck upwards as she turned his face to her and kissed him. Her flavor was still on his lips; a reminder of what he had just done to please her.  

Chat didn’t question her further.  He laid her across the bed, going down with her and keeping his lips on hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth.  Marinette shrugged her robe off her arms, allowing them to pool around her as her arms wound back around his neck and brought him closer.  

She didn't recognize her own moan as his hand slipped between her legs once more and inserted two fingers into her with ease.  They curled upwards, rubbing inside, against her, making her body jerk with each mini surge of pleasure. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, gripping him tighter as he traced his mouth against her jaw and down to her sensitive neck.  She whimpered, feeling the heat begin to build up once more.

“No, no.”  In a heady daze, she heard him speak as his fingers and hand suddenly abandoned her.  “I’m not satisfied.”

He wasn’t going to let her peak again, at least not without him.  

Marinette narrowed her eyes as she looked down at his smirking face between her breasts.  “Neither am I.”

His smirk grew wider and she heard the jingle of the bell.  “This is as far as it’ll go, Princess.” She frowned, eyeing the treasonous gold bell below his belly button.  He seemed satisfied at her reaction. “Shall I de-transform?”

Her entire body tensed.  She wasn’t sure if she heard correctly, but he couldn’t have been serious.  The shock on her face must’ve been apparent as Chat chuckled and stroked the side of her face.

“Now, now...don’t get too excited.  Even my dear Ladybug doesn’t know who I am.  I’m afraid I can’t let you know either.”

“Then how-”

He lifted up her red, satin eye mask on the nightstand with one slender finger.  He glanced over at it as he spun it around in his hand.

“I’m afraid I don’t have enough protection for us in this suit, but this....”  He stopped spinning the eye mask. “Could be the answer. I have something that would be useful, but I’m afraid it’s in my civilian clothes and I can’t get to it if I’m not wearing it.”

There was a playfulness in his voice, bordering on arrogance at the expectation that she’d agree.  Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t get very far, but, God, did Marinette want to see what the bell kept from her.  Her eyes moved from his to the eye mask and back.

“Do you trust me not to look?”

His smirk softened and she could see the affection on his face.  “Princess, I’ve trusted you since I found you that night on your balcony.  The _first time_.”  Her heart fluttered and for a second, she knew what it would feel like to be in love with him.  His eyes crinkled up as he offered her the eye mask. “The question is, do you trust me?”

Marinette looked at the mask for a moment longer.  She closed her eyes and lifted her head. “With my life.”

She felt his warm lips on hers before the eye mask was slipped over her eyes.  She felt him tighten the strap to ensure it wouldn’t come off before he gathered her robe from beneath her.  

“Has anyone ever told you you’re as beautiful outside as you are inside?” He sounded a bit further from her and she chuckled.  

“Am I?”

“Oh, yes...and let me assure you, princess, you’re the kindest person I know.   _Claws in_.”

She heard clothing shuffle and hit the floor.  She heard his shoes kicked off to the side and the tell-tale zip that relieved him of his pants.  The thought that he was striping so close, yet unseen incited her further.

She envisioned his smooth skin stretch over muscle with every movement he made and she licked her lips, impatient to touch him again.  

The bed sank.

The weight of his body against hers was intoxicating.  His skin was hot and his breath against hers even hotter.  His hands raised her arms above her head, pushing them into the pillows before dragging his hands down the sides of her body.  

There were light kisses against her ribs, on her breasts, at the base of her neck and the inside of her thighs as he spread her legs apart once more.  He grasped her hips and pulled her closer; she could feel him against her.

His hand took hers and moved it towards him.  

“I want you to know it’s on.”  Her fingertips touched the wet, thin membrane worn over his cock and it twitched at her touch.  He released her hand over her head and positioned himself against her.

Beneath the eye mask, she closed her eyes.  

It was hot and firm, sliding inside her slowly as she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  

“Is it all right?”

“We just need to be quiet,” she said.  “It’s a hotel...neighbors....”

She heard him chuckle.  “No promises, princess.”  Large hands gripped either side of her hips.  Without warning, he shoved himself into her and she gripped on to the sheets, her body arching as he buried himself deep.  

He pulled back, then again, grinding into her as her breasts shook with each rhythmic thrust.  

She could only lay on the bed, her legs wrapped around him, squeezing him as if urging him to stay inside her.  She could hear the slopping noises coming from between them, reminding her just how wet he made her.

Had it been that long since she last had a man?  It wasn’t like this.

Incoherent grunting above her coupled with pleasurable groans, as if each time he penetrated her was a step closer to heaven.  His voice was low and rough, giving her praise every so often: _you’re amazing, you feel so good, I need you_.

The eye mask only increased the thrill.  She couldn’t seem him, but her entire being could _feel_ him.  He rubbed her sensitive nub, slow at first, but quickening as his thrusts grew harder and faster.  She was pushed up and down on the bed, her body shaking and flushed red as each stroke stoked her closer and closer to the edge.  

The familiar heat was peaking, she could feel sweat on her brow.  Her stomach began to tighten. Then her legs. Her body tightened and she reached up, grabbing on to his arms as she felt them.  

Her nails dug into his skin as she grit her teeth, her body heaving once more as she clenched around him.  

He didn’t stop.  Even against her trembling hips, he continued, slowing his ministrations as her hips began to relax.  She was still twitching below and he didn’t pull out.

Marinette felt sweat across her forehead and chest as she laid panting once more, her body tingling.  Her shaking hands released his arms and fell to her sides. Her legs untangled from his hips and lay spread on either side of him.

The bed creaked as he moved back, making her release a quiet hiss as he slid out of her.  The heat of his body was gone and she was fully aware of what was missing.  His hands were on her leg, pushing them both to one side before lifting her.  

She did little to stop him as she found herself on her hands and knees.

His fingertips danced up her back, sending little shocks through her skin with each contact.  

As his hand reached her shoulder, he pressed her down, towards the mattress.  Marinette didn’t put up a fight and bent her elbows, resting on her arms as his hands moved beneath her, fondling her breasts and teasing the tips.  

He leaned over her and she whimpered as she felt him between her legs.  His masculine voice brushed against her ear

“Shall I continue?”  

A shaking breath and a small, weak nod of her head were all she could give as an answer, but it was all he needed.  His hands grasped her ass cheeks and spread them, rubbing himself against her before positioning himself on the edge of her dripping slit once more.  

He placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.  

She let out a scream and quickly covered her mouth, shutting her eyes tight as he entered her.  

It was unreal.  

She couldn’t believe it was happening, but she could feel every heated stroke, hear every breathless pant, and even taste them in the air.  Face down, ass up, knees spread, and  flushed breasts digging into the crumpled bed sheets as a man she couldn’t even see stooped behind her with one hand clawed into her hip as the other reached beneath and played with her as he plunged in and out.  

He knew all her spots to illicite the desired reaction.  How many others had he pleased like this? How many before her?  How could he know where to touch and how hard and how fast their first time together?  There was only one other who knew her body.

“Marinette....”  Chat Noir even said her name like _he_ did.

“Ah!”  She bit her bottom lip too late to stop a moan as another searing pulse stripped her between her legs.  

God, it was burning – too exquisite and welcomed to be called anything but pleasurable.  It burned her insides, against the sensitive wet flesh of her entrance, but it felt so damn good.  

Her fingers curled into the hotel’s now stained white sheets.  

She grit her teeth, trying to stop the foreign groans and grunts coming out of her lips.  Each time she was pushed forward, her sensitive nipples, which had been twisted and pinched near raw, rubbed against the bed and another involuntary groan would escape.  

They were supposed to be quiet.  She had neighbors. The balcony door was _open_.

The bed creaked again as he pushed her deeper against it.  It wasn’t fair – how could he expect her to stay silent when he kept doing things to her?  Her toes curled as she arched back and opened her mouth to let out the loudest moan yet.

Before the sound slipped through her swollen lips, a large hand covered her mouth.  Her eyes went wide as it pressed against her, pulling her head back almost painfully as the thrusting continued.

“Now, now.” Marinette shuddered as a hot breath rolled against her damp nape.  She could feel the heat from his body hovering against her as his fingers drew across her mouth, muffling her voice.  His chest rumbled against her shoulder as a mocking voice whispered. “Weren’t we supposed to be quiet?”

Fuck Chat Noir.

Fuck his blond hair, his charming smile, his teasing eyes, and the kind warmth beneath it all.

Fuck his body that was irritatingly comparable to the Greek statues she saw and that he used to set her body on fire.

How could he make her feel so good?  

So wanted.

She opened her mouth and felt him release the pressure over her mouth.  She craned her neck forward and wrapped her wet lips against his middle finger.  Light pressure from her teeth held on to him as she sucked one of the fingers that had, just moments earlier, been nice and wet inside her.

She could still taste herself on him.  She closed her eyes as she drew him deeper into her mouth.  

“Oh, God….” A breathless moan.  A hand grabbed her hip, holding her against him as he did one final plunge into her.  She could feel him inside as his hips rubbed and buckled against her ass. His breathing was shaking and his hand was going to leave a mark.  

Chat’s hand slipped from her mouth and fell at her side on the bed.  She could feel him just behind her, trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” he said, his voice uneven.  “I lost it for a moment….”

He could lose it again for all she cared.

Instead of reassuring him, she propped herself up on her elbows and pushed backwards, bumping him back with her butt.  

“Let’s hope you’re not worn out, yet.  Then again...maybe without the suit, you can’t go any _fur_ ther?” She was teasing him.  She usually didn’t tease people like that, but something about him brought out a playfulness.

Chat let out a scoff, sounding taken aback.  She kept her sly smile on her face as internally, she wanted to bury herself for her attempt at a pun.

“Ouch....” He leaned lower, kissing her still reddened shoulders as his hands pressed against the sides of her body and slowly dragged down to feel every curve.  Marinette inhaled sharply as his hands slid down her thighs and up once more. “Don’t doubt this kitty, princess.”

He pulled out of her in a quick, unexpected motion, making her gasp as a sudden chill swept behind her.  His arms were no longer on either side of her and the warmth of his body was gone.

Marinette drew her arms closer to herself, feeling more exposed than when they were connected.  The bed moved as he made his way to the edge. She heard the crinkle of plastic and felt her anticipation raise.  The bed sank once more and his strong arms swept her legs out from beneath her before flipping her on to her back.

He spread her knees apart and positioned himself between them.  

“You asked me to help you forget.”  He made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue as her heart began to quicken.  “So for tonight, just think about _me_.”

His hips jerked forward and Marinette cried out.  Her stomach pulled inwards as Chat shot into her once more.  She jerked forward and he grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap as his lips sealed over hers.  

She was sloppy, but could only respond to his fervor as she slid up and down against him.  Everything felt hot: his body, hers, the air around them.

His firm arms moved around her so his hands could grasp her ass once more as she bounced.  

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as his kisses trailed down her chin to the base of her neck.  

She could hear his heavy breathing and feel his pulse against her as the friction between then intensified.  

“Marinette….”  She bit her lips as her body began to tremble.  The heat was ready to explode.

“I–“

“Oh God!”  Her nails sunk into the toned muscles of his back as her entire body seemed to tighten.  Her legs squeezed against his as a rush flooded her senses.

She couldn’t hear what he said.  All she felt was the well-deserved flood of pleasure that coursed through her until she felt weak and released him.

Chat caught her, chuckling as he steadied her against him.   

“Satisfied?”

Marinette, out of breath and flushed from head to toe, could only nod  once more.  She draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned against him.  She felt his forehead against hers as their breathing fell in sync.   Beneath her mask, her eyes grew heavy.  She went limp against him as a gentle hand stroked her back.

He kissed the side of her head and she smiled, blissful.  

She was glad she brought her eye mask.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but knew it was late when she did.   She nestled beneath a white sheet, wrapped in his arms as she her eyes grew heavy.  His soft voice urged her to rest. He promised he would be there when she woke, as if he knew she needed to be assured.  

He stroked her hair with his fingertips as she rested her head against his chest.  She could hear his heart beat as she fell asleep, safe and warm.

“Hey.” His low voice whispered against her ear and she could feel his hot breath against her bare nape as she began to stir.  “You have to get up early, remember?”

She held back a smile, remembering where she was and with whom.  “Is it still dark out?”

A warm hand moved up the swell of her hip underneath the sheet, and then over her stomach, pulling her back against a firm, bare chest.  He was still detransformed and her heart was light. He trusted her all night not to look. At any point, she could’ve removed her eye mask and seen the true face of the man making love to her, but she didn’t.

It was a condition, she convinced herself.  He would stay as long as she didn’t know.

Also, she was selfish.  She didn’t want her illusion tainted.  She knew Chat Noir. She cared about him; ate with him, laughed with him.  She didn’t know the man under the mask. Logic told her they were the same person, but a reckless night with a mystery was far more comfortable than one she had to face.

“Yes.”  He placed a light kiss on her exposed shoulder before nuzzling her head.

Her arm rose and slid over the one resting on her stomach.  “Are you going now?”

His forehead rested against her shoulder. His arms tightened around her.  “I should.”

Beneath her eye mask, she closed her eyes tight.  “Chat.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”  He squeezed her once more and she could feel something wet against her skin.  She tilted her head. “Are you crying?”

His breathy response was lost against her.  “I missed you, I should’ve made more time for you.”  

What was he talking about?  “Chat, I’m sure you’re busy-”

“I shouldn’t be too busy for you.”  

“Chat?”

“Sorry.  Just ignore that.”  He kissed her shoulder once more and she felt his arm slipping away.  “I need to go. Busy day for me, too.” He tried to make it sound light-hearted, but she could hear the lingering regret in his voice.  The cold air of the room covered her nude back as he moved away from her.

The bed moved once more as he swung his legs over the side and left her and the bedsheet behind.  He was still in the room, but a moment of loneliness overwhelmed her.

She rolled over in bed and turned in his direction.  “Chat.” She reached out an arm blindly and felt him take her hand.  “When we return to Paris-”

“This one was only once, my princess.”  He kissed her hand, as he’d done so many times before.  

She drew her head back, her brows knit beneath the eye mask.  “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.  No, you were perfect.”  She could smell his cologne again as he leaned over her and kissed her cheek.  “Too perfect And I would gladly share another night with you.”

His fingers wove been hers as his other hand stroked her hair back.  She didn’t understand.

“Then why only once?”

“I’m not the one you want.” His voice sounded almost sad.  

“Chat....”

“It’s kind of bad for my ego, you know?  Being with a woman and having her say another man’s name.”  

She gasped and felt her face heat up.  He didn’t even say _whose_ name, but she knew who it was.  “I’m sorry....”

“Don’t be.  It looks like I couldn’t help you forget, after all.”  He released a heavy breath. “The sun’s rising. I need to go.” He released her into the soft pillows and she rolled back over, turning her back to him as he lifted the sheet up to her shoulders.  “Marinette.” She heard the balcony door open behind her. “Good luck with him today.”

She closed her eyes as she felt tears well up.  “Good-bye, Chat.”

“Good-bye, Princess.”  She kept her back turned and reached for her eye mask now that it was the end. “Claws out!”  

A cool breeze drifted into her bedroom from the balcony  She heard him shut it closed.

Across the room, she stared at the wall mirror she forgot faced the balcony.

Part of her should’ve known when he kissed her.  When he touched in all the places he knew she liked.  She should’ve known when she felt his arms around her and the scent of his cologne filled her senses.   _Part of her should have known_.  

Part of her didn’t _want_ to know.

Rapid knocking came from her door.  “Marinette! Marinette!” The chorusing voices of Emma and Etta came from the other side.  “It’s morning! Alya said to come get you!”

Marinette clutched the sheet against her tighter as her breathing grew shallow.  She should’ve kept the eye mask on a little longer. A second longer and she wouldn’t have seen him transform.  A second longer and her entire world wouldn’t have compounded in complications.

Marinette knew that blond hair and that body and that handsome face more intimately than she thought.

_Chat Noir was Adrien._

And she just slept with him.

 

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
